A New Life
by LorilieDorran
Summary: Following the conversation Tayend of Tremmelin and Lord Dannyl have after Tayend saved Dannyl from the Cavern of Ultimate Punishment in Trudi Canavan's 'The Novice', Book Two of the Black Magician Trilogy.


I don't own the Black Magician Trilogy – the brilliant Trudi Canavan does…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A New Life**  
Tayend smiled at the Magician in front of him. So Dannyl was ready to leave everything behind he had known so far - and risk everything he held dear. Well not everything. From the way the Alchemist looked at Tayend, Tayend assumed that he could put himself on the list of 'everything that Dannyl holds dear', too.  
And with living the decision Dannyl just appeared to have made he wouldn't loose the scholar, but quite on the contrary - he could only win him. Win hin completely.  
Though Dannyl had already won Tayend's heart the first time they had met at the docks and his deepest affection and devotion since - there were still some things left to win. Like the rest of his life for example.  
But tonight wasn't the night to further explore these possibilities. Dannyl already had achieved much in realising his true self and showing the will to live according to his feelings from now on.  
That was enough for one day Tayend admited.  
Besides he feared he might just jump at Dannyl and kiss him senseless if they kept on talking about desiring men any longer.  
Tayend therefor tried to navigate themselves out of the situation they were in, before he really couldn't restrain himself any longer and would demand too much of Dannyl too soon.  
'You should rest a bit more, you still seem weak to me. You've been awake long enough and have coped with some difficult insight into your soul. We'll continue talking tomorrow...'  
'No...' Dannyl shook his head to support his weak voice.  
'No?'  
'I don't want to sleep yet. I've never felt less tired in my whole life.' Dannyl couldn't quite believe Tayend wanted to end here. Had his sister been wrong in guessing he had fallen for Dannyl? He thought that he was sure of his affection for Tayend. And Tayend's sister Mayrie had seemed rather sure, too. So what better situation might there be for... But was he really ready to take yet another step further so soon? Perhaps Tayend knew that he might not be... just like he seemed to know everything about him, and thus wanted him to get to rest and give him the possibility to think it all over in peace.  
'This isn't about being tired, it's about resting to get back your strength. Especially your magical one - who knows what waits for us out here, after this terrible cavern...'  
Tayend's face was set and he gently pushed Dannyl down onto the bed made of grass to make sure that he was not willing to listen to any more protest.  
But touching Dannyl hadn't been the right way to ensure that. Both men stared at each other.  
Tayend felt a slight uneasiness creeping up his spine... Had he gone to far? Would Dannyl reconsider now and prefer to keep his old life? Would he reject the scholar's friendship, afraid of advances?  
Dannyl... Dannyl felt like he was burning. If he had still had any tiny doubts about his feelings for men and for Tayend in particular or whether he wanted to live out these feelings, they were gone now. He struggled to catch his breath. If such a tiny contact could make him feel so alive and happy and confused and and... make him _feel_ so much already...  
'No,' he said again, 'I _really_ don't want to rest _now_.'  
Tayend blushed as he finally allowed himself to realise that Dannyl was sure... and...  
A complete blankness filled Tayend's head now he was at the point he so had longed to get to. He just wanted to sit back, look at Dannyl, feel happy and savour every second, waiting for Dannyl to... He mildly shook his head to get back to reality.  
There's only so much you could ask of a man who had just remembered to be a lad. In their upcoming relationship Tayend had to take the lead. At least at first. An adventurous twinkle shone in his eyes.  
Slowly Tayend shifted his weight so he could sit down beside Dannyl, their knees touching and their faces only inches apart. He smiled a last encouraging smile at Dannyl while he drew ever nearer and closed his eyes, finally meeting Dannyl's lips.  
It was a small, a tender kiss.  
When their lips parted again, Tayend looked into Dannyl's shining eyes and couldn't help smiling.  
Dannyl smiled in return, tugged a strand of hair behind Tayend's ear and bent forward to kiss him again.


End file.
